Throw Away All Reson
by xXMidnight-SpiralXx
Summary: HashiMada TobiIzu slight TobiMada and HashiIzu. can be found on my deviantart account. summary is there in my journal. xD enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

**This story contains shounen-ai, and maybe yaoi later. Don't like, don't read. **

**Author's Note: I had to make up quite a few people cause I dunno who Madara was 'friends' with or would be-assuming all the Naruto people are there, which most are. But not all. Anyway. Onwards. **

Madara Uchiha was not a person who got embarrassed.

He didn't blush, stutter, or fidget with his hands and feet.

People did not approach him, he approached them. When they had something to say to him, they usually brought someone with them who could kick off the conversation.

And, just because not many people got along with Madara without fearing being within ten feet of him, they usually used Hashirama Senju to do such.

Hashirama and Madara were on opposite sides of most fights though. Which caused some pretty fiery discussions sometimes. Many people called it 'Natural enemies', and others blamed it merely on the fact that their clans didn't get along.

And then, there were the freaktards who felt that their arguments were to be blamed on them using their 'hatred' as a disguise for their true feelings.

Whatever the hell that meant.

----------------------------------------------------

"Nii-san! Get in here! You're gonna be late! The bus's here in five minutes!"

"You and what's-his-face can wait for three frickin' minutes!!"

Izuna sighed. The younger Uchiha brother was used to having his older brother yell back to his comments. Madara yelled a lot. Not that it was a bad thing- he was just a loud person. Izuna tried to be opposite of that and keep people from noticing him as much as possible, but it was hard to do with someone like Madara as your big brother.

He entered the kitchen slowly, peering around the corner to see if their 'houseguest' was there. He was, and Izuna paused in the doorway. "S-Sorry to keep you waiting. Madara takes awhile," he stuttered, bowing slightly to the other.

"It's fine. Hashirama does this too," Tobirama replied, smiling.

Izuna blushed. "I-I see,"

Tobirama Senju was vaguely different from his brother. He was a bit more carefree, and noisy-like Madara. He dressed kind of…'boldish', with some styles that clashed his brother's insane wardrobe. Half the time their stuff never even match, and no one cared at all. Yet when anyone else wore the kind of stuff these two did and got burned by everyone (literally-their hair is set on fire). The reason he was staying with them was because, currently, his parents were out of town, so he was staying with the two of them. Hashirama was who knows where with some friends.

"Izuna?" the voice broke through the Uchiha's thoughts.

"Yes?" he answered.

Tobirama was staring a bit too intently at Izuna, like when you see someone you know you've seen before and can't figure out who they are, or look like. Izuna shifted between feet, a bit uncomfortable. "Yes, do you need something?" he repeated.

"…No. Nevermind, it's nothing."

"..Okay..?"

Madara tromped down the stairs then, interrupting their conversation; dressed in loose black half pants, red knee-high tie-up shoes and a white t-shirt. "'Morning, Izu," he began, putting a piece of bread in his mouth.

Izuna frowned, but said nothing. Madara waved his fingers in greeting to Tobirama, having his mouth full. Tobirama raised an eyebrow. If every morning with these two was like this, he had a feeling that his stay was going to be very interesting. He stood up, slung his backpack over his shoulder, and headed for the door, his tennis shoes clicking quietly on the floor. As soon as he was out of earshot, Izuna turned to Madara and glared a hole through his head. Madara smirked at him, making little finger points at the doorway Tobirama has exited through. The younger blushed, rolled his eyes and followed their guest out.

-----------------------------------------------------

"Izuna!"

Izuna looked up at the voice. A familiar brown-haired, tall guy walking towards him a bit briskly. Izuna turned to him as he stopped and smiled. "Yes, Hashirama-san?"

Hashirama smiled in return. "I was wondering if I could talk to you for a moment."

"Um, of course, but let me go tell Nii-san to go on home." Izuna replied. Hashirama nodded.

Izuna turned around and quickly walked to where Madara was waiting with a couple of his friends Izuna didn't recognize, but knew to be seniors in most of Madara's classes. Being a junior himself, he didn't know them very well, but also because they didn't have people over anymore because their parents were unpredictable with their schedules, so they didn't know when they were and weren't home. Like this morning-Izuna had expected them to be there, but they weren't.

As he neared the group, one of them-a taller male with short green hair, golden-yellow eyes, and black glasses-looked away from the one who was talking and met Izuna's eyes. He elbowed Madara in the side and muttered something, to which Madara glanced in the indicated direction. "Ah, Izu!" he pulled the younger forward with an arm around his shoulders and grinned at his brother. "Ready to go home?"

"Who's this?" the one with green hair asked, sliding up to Izuna's other side.

"My little brother, Kuzan. Before you suggest he's my boyfriend." Madara smirked.

Kuzan smirked back. "Ha, then he's game for me?" he licked his lips suggestively. Izuna frowned, blushing.

"No." Madara bit back. "I'll skin you alive," he had a smile, so they knew he was joking.

"Of course," Kuzan replied.

"Um, Nii-san?" Izuna began, uncomfortable with the situation. "I need to talk to Hashirama-san, so will you go on ahead?"

"Hashirama?" Madara asked, surprised. "Okay. I'll wait here."

Izuna wriggled out of his grasp and headed back to Hashirama. Madara watched him go, silent. Why would Hashirama need to talk to his brother? When Izuna got to the other, Hashirama turned around, and they started walking along a path around the school. Kuzan was watching Izuna too, and noticed when the brown-haired man ruffled Izuna's hair. He grinned as an idea began forming in his mind.

**Ha ha, the end. Will be longer next time, promise. **

**Enjoy! **


	2. Chapter 2

**This story contains shounen-ai, and maybe yaoi later. Don't like, don't read. **

**Author's Note: Shounen-ai shows up here. **

(Later)

Izuna blinked at the man in front of him, confusion written on his face. The golden-yellow eyes glowed in the sunset's light, reflecting a dominating look that Izuna didn't like. He took a step to the left, but the taller boy stopped him by mirroring him. "Can I help you, erm…"

"Kuzan." He replied. "Kuzan Suzumiya- at your service." He smirked. "Or, more precisely-in need of your services."

Izuna frowned. "Kuzan-san, I'm sorry, but I stayed long enough talking to Hashirama-san and walking here, I don't have time to-"

Kuzan grabbed Izuna's arm and pulled him into an alley nearby. "Hey! What're you-"

"Izuna." Kuzan breathed, leaning down to look into the younger boy's eyes. "Is Hashirama staying with you?"

"Um…no? Tobirama is though."

Kuzan nodded to himself. He stood and grinned down at the Uchiha. "If I were you…I'd stay out of their way."

"Huh? Who's way? Why?" When Kuzan began walking away, Izuna chased after him. "Wait! Kuzan!" he turned the corner, only to run into the green haired man. "Ah!" He stumbled backwards a few steps, prepared to fall, but was surprised to feel two arms grip him around the waist and pull him up. Kuzan walked them into the wall of the building nearest to them, his back to the brown brick. Izuna's face heated as he realized he'd grabbed onto the front of the senior's jacket. "K-Kuzan-san?..."

"What is it?"

Izuna's eyes darted around a moment before he muttered, "….You're suffocating me."

Kuzan released him quickly, nervously patting Izuna on the head. Izuna grabbed the hand in his hair, looking up at the taller man with a soft, but confused expression. Avoid them? Who was 'them'? Hashirama and Tobirama? Or Madara and Tobirama? Izuna flinched, coming to his senses when Kuzan gently pulled him by his wrists closer to him and leant down to push their lips together.

"-!!" Izuna's eyes widened, not sure weither to shove him away or go along with it. He pulled his right wrist out of the vice-grip on it and grabbed the front of Kuzan's jacket, hoping to get the message across that he couldn't breathe. Kuzan pulled away a moment, half-lidded golden eyes looking over Izuna's face, looking for a sign of discomfort. Izuna stuttered a few syllables, unsure what to say. "K-Kuzan..? I, um, t-think I should go home now…"

Kuzan let go of the boy's wrists. "Right. Go on." He pushed Izuna gently in that direction.

Izuna glanced over his shoulder.

Kuzan was already gone.

---------------------------------------------

"Izuna!!" Madara hissed as he came into view from the kitchen doorway. "Where have you been?!"

"Talking with Hashirama," Izuna said.

"But that didn't take THIS long, did it?"

Izuna shrugged. He walked past his overprotective brother to the living room, not paying attention to where he was going and tripped over someone's feet. He regained his balance and spun around, thinking it was Madara who'd done it. He forced himself to calm down when he saw it was Hashirama, asleep on the couch. Madara must've seen what he was looking at, because he blushed and said, "Um, Hashirama was here to check on Tobirama and work on our social studies semester final with me, but I guess he was really tired," the elder Uchiha smiled gently, looking completely out of character of his usual sadistic self.

Izuna visibly twitched, not believing a bit of his brother's story. "So, wait…" he began. "How long's he been here?"

"An hour or two." Madara replied, eyes looking away, and cheeks flushing darker. "That's why I was so upset about you being out this late. He said you should've already been here when he arrived."

"Well, I had to…get something for a project I'm doing." Izuna answered. He eyed the brown-haired man on the couch criticizingly.

Wait a second….

Izuna squinted at Hashirama's sleeping form. He reached over him and grabbed his arms, folded over his chest, and held them out of the way.

Oh, geez.

Did Madara honestly think he was that much of an idiot?

"Nii-san," he sang, sarcastically happy.

"Yes?" Madara called from the kitchen.

"Would you like to explain the story in further detail, please?"

Madara walked into the living room, wiping his hands on a hand towel he was carrying. "What? Why?" Izuna pointed. "Oh…I see…well, erm-"

"Did you think I wouldn't notice he was wearing _your _shirt?"

"Well, I didn't plan on the two of you being here at once," Madara explained, flushing again.

Izuna stood up from where he'd crouched by the couch. "What happened, again?" he smirked.

Madara rolled his eyes, not meeting his brother's. "We were working on the project and got a little wet, so I'm drying his shirt while he uses mine." He replied. Now that Madara mentioned it, his hair did look a little damp. But still. There were one and a million other things Izuna could think of that could get you 'wet'.

Tobirama appeared then, peering out from the kitchen. "Madara? The pot's boiling." He turned to the younger Uchiha. "Oh, hello Izuna. Did you just get home?"

Izuna felt himself blushing. "Y-Yes,"

Madara smirked at this, before heading into the kitchen. Izuna glared at his retreating form. Tobirama sighed, plopping onto a chair at the end of the couch. "Something wrong?" Izuna asked.

Tobirama opened his eyes half way and smiled at the smaller boy. Izuna looked away, hoping to hide the red coloring he knew had taken over his cheeks. "Just tired and annoyed."

Alarm spread through Izuna's body as he realized it might be him. "Annoyed? At who?"

Tobirama observed his curiously. Izuna shifted uncomfortably. The taller man scoffed and stood, walking towards Izuna. The Uchiha took a couple steps back out of reflex, but stopped when Tobirama's expression changed to one of confusion. The two stood staring at each other a moment. Izuna swallowed, taking a deep breath. Tobirama titled his head and smirked. He leant down and whispered into Izuna's ear, "Definitely not at you, Izu,"

"Guys! It's ready!" Madara called. He froze in the doorway, shocked. From where he was all he saw was Tobirama leaning down near Izuna's neck, so he automatically assumed the worst and turned around. "Sorry to interrupt, but it's time to eat."

Izuna and Tobirama nervously headed for the kitchen-afraid to see their black-haired companion's no doubt evil expression. "Oh!" Izuna stopped and started to turn around. "I'll go get Hashirama-san-"

"No, I'll do it." Madara pushed Izuna back into the kitchen and headed into the living room. Izuna frowned at him.

Something was definitely up.

**Well, that's the end, hope you enjoyed it! **


	3. Chapter 3

**This story contains shounen-ai, and maybe yaoi later. Don't like, don't read. **

**Author's Note: Shounen-ai's back!!! **

**WARNING: this chapter contains mild sexual implications. But it's not quite enough to mature content, I don't think. If you disagree, tell me and I'll change it. Just so you know. **

Madara yawned and stretched as he headed down the stairs. He had slept in about twenty minutes, so he had less time to get ready than he would've liked to have in order to get dressed and ready for his 'appointment'. When he entered the kitchen, Hashirama was already there, drinking a cup of hot tea. Madara stopped in the doorway, trying to figure out why he was still here. Hashirama glanced up and him and smiled a greeting.

"Good morning, Hashirama. Are you about ready to leave?"

Hashirama shrugged. "Whenever you are."

Madara nodded. "Lemme go get dressed, and then we'll be off, m'kay?"

Hashirama nodded distractedly. Madara spun on his heel and headed back up the stairs. At the top, he nearly ran into Izuna, who was leaning on the wall nearby. "Ah, good morning, Izu." He began, slowly walking on. "Did you sleep well?"

"…Fine," Izuna snapped. "Nii-san, you told me that today we'd go hang out at the mall and see a movie." He turned his dark eyes onto the retreating form of his older brother. "Are we still doing that?"

Madara swallowed, knowing that Izuna knew the answer, but wanted to hear it from him. "Um, actually, Izu," he turned around to face the younger. "I have to go somewhere, and I don't know how long it'll take," Izuna looked away. "Look, I'd like to put it off, but I can't."

Izuna muttered something under his breath.

Madara narrowed his eyes. "…Listen, you have all day to do whatever the hell you want, but Tobirama is in charge of you, okay? Listen to him."

"Yeah, whatever." Izuna growled. "Can you at least tell me what you're doing?"

"…I'm sorry, but not right now." Madara answered.

Izuna pushed himself away from the wall and headed down the hall to his room. Madara took a deep breath. He went to his own room and leaned against the closed door.

Wait a minute….

Madara hit his forehead. Had he _seriously _just said 'Tobirama's in charge of you'?!?!?! How _wrong_ did _that _sound?!?!

He decided from now on he'd be more careful not to say anything that could put any of them in a gay situation.

Down in the kitchen doorway at the bottom of the stairs, Hashirama was finishing his tea as he silently listened to the exchange between the Uchiha brothers. He closed his eyes and blew on the green mixture. Hopefully Madara didn't do something completely stupid again. Last time they'd gotten upset with each other, Madara had skipped school and refused to come home for a week. Hashirama only knew though because Izuna and him were pretty good friends and had told him.

"Hashirama?"

Hashirama looked up. Izuna was standing near the bottom of the staircase, a hard glare on his face. "Yes, Izuna?"

"…You're the reason he's going out?"

It was expressed as a question, but Hashirama knew it was meant to be a statement. "Yes, I am. He's coming with me somewhere."

Izuna tched. "I see." He pushed past the older man into the kitchen. Hashirama watched him, a bit nostalgic.

"Izuna," he said. The younger boy looked up. "Try to understand him better, please?"

"Why do you care what we do?" Izuna hissed, facing him. "You're SENJU, remember?!"

Hashirama adverted his eyes. Whoever said Izuna couldn't be scary had lied.

"Besides, it's not like this is the first time," Izuna continued. "And it won't be the last time. He does this all the time. I'm used to it."

"…But, Izu-"

Izuna didn't reply, but interrupted him by clearing his throat. Hashirama turned around. Madara was standing at the bottom of the staircase, dressed in black shorts, wooden sandals and a red t-shirt. He swallowed nervously, striding past his taller friend. "C'mon, Hashirama."

Hashirama looked at Izuna over his shoulder, surprised to see the younger Uchiha looking a bit jealous. He followed Madara out the door and onto the quiet street.

"We're home!"

Tobirama sat up from where he was laying on the couch with his feet in Izuna's lap-much to the raven's displeasure- watching 'Pirates of the Caribbean' with the lights off (to 'enhance the awesomeness' according to Izuna). "Welcome back." He scoffed to his brother.

Izuna picked up his feet and dropped them off the couch. Tobirama smirked and lifted them back into the Uchiha's lap. Izuna glared at him. Tobirama pulled his feet back to the middle of the couch. Izuna faced him. "Izuna?"

"Yes?"

"Are you ticklish?"

Izuna frowned. "Why?"

Tobirama smiled. "No reason."

Izuna focused back on the movie, ignoring the white-haired man to his left. Tobirama slowly slid across the couch to the other, and, using his arms, squeezed the boy by the waist. "AH!" Izuna gasped, grabbing Tobirama's hands and trying to pry them off. "Ha, Tobirama, stop it!" he said, trying not to laugh as one of the hands starting tickling his neck. "S-Stop it-!"

"So you are ticklish," Tobirama laughed. "I knew it-!"

"M-Most people are, idiot-AH!" Izuna replied. "Seriously-stop it!" Tobirama ignored him and started doing it harder. By now, Izuna was just giggling, and couldn't even talk. Tobirama poked him in the side, causing Izuna to squirm away to the opposite direction, which, unfortunately (or is it?) for him, was directly into his assailant.

There was silence between them for a few minutes, before someone started laughing from behind them.

Both boys on the couch peered over the back of it. Hashirama was leaning in the doorway, covering his mouth with one hand, the other folded over his chest. They could both tell he was trying to hide his laughing fit, but was currently failing at it. He removed the hand and waved it at them.

"Nevermind me, carry on." He had to swallow to keep from laughing again.

Izuna gaped at the elder Senju brother. Had he thought…???

Hashirama must've noticed the suspicious glare from Izuna, and said, "I came to check on you, cause from the kitchen, it sounded to us like you were…erm, well, you know…"

Tobirama grinned at his brother's discomfort. "No, brother, we don't know. Care to tell us?"

Izuna silently applauded his white-haired companion. Hashirama blushed and looked away.

"Alrighty, guys, here're some brownies if you want them before supper," Madara sang as he strolled out of the kitchen with a plate of brownies. Izuna took the plate from his hands, before freezing; eyes trained on his older brother. Madara noticed this. He glanced down and nervously laughed. "Ah, yes, the pink apron. Well, you see, I uh-"

"Was feeling like seducing Hashirama." Tobirama interrupted, straight faced. Madara's whole face turned red.

"No!! I just didn't want-"

"Hashirama to have to take care of himself."

Izuna burst out laughing, punching Tobirama on the arm playfully. "Take care of himself HOW, exactly, Dr. Tobirama?" he giggled.

Tobirama raised his eye brows and smirked, staring at a brownie in his right hand. "How indeed."

Madara gaped at them. Hashirama had to stop himself from strangling his brother, and also from making fun of Madara's pink apron- regardless of whatever the reason may be for him wearing it.

Suddenly, he came up with a genius plan.

"Hey, 'Dara?" he began, catching Madara's eye.

"Hm? What is it?"

"Why don't you send the children upstairs til supper's ready?"

"What? Children?" Madara asked. Hashirama jerked his head to Izuna and Tobirama, a joking expression in his eyes. Madara grinned evilly. "Oh, right, of course." He turned to the couch's occupants. "Hey, you two, go on upstairs until supper's ready."

Izuna looked at him over his shoulder. "Why? I wanna stay here!"

Tobirama nodded. "Me too."

Hashirama stepped closer to the elder Uchiha brother. "Alright, if you insist. But don't blame me if you feel the sudden urge to maybe, puke."

"Huh? Mh-"

Izuna and Tobirama sent each other a 'WTF?!' look before slowly turning around.

And nearly died.

"Nii-san!!!" Tobirama yelled. "Stop it!!" he threw a book at Hashirama, stood, grabbed the elder Uchiha's shirt and drug him out of the house through the back door. Izuna just stared at Hashirama, who was staring wide-eyed at the place where Madara had just been. The younger boy was about to scold him, but stopped when he noticed a red line of blush across his nose.

It seemed to Izuna that they had incidentally ended up kissing each other.

"…Hashirama?"

Hashirama snapped out of his dazed state. "Yes, Izuna?"

Izuna lowered his eyes. "Um, are you…?"

"Am I what?"

"…Are you in love with him?"

Outside, Tobirama had drug Madara to a tall cherry blossom tree away from the house. The wind stirred several of the leaves into fluttering gently down around them. Tobirama wasn't sure why he had drug Madara away, and not Hashirama, but he felt like he needed to talk to the other 'party' in this situation, given he talked to Hashirama about it a lot.

"Madara," he began.

"Don't even say it." Madara interrupted, looking away. "I know it's wrong. Not only because we're both guys, but because we're on opposite ends of the…well, you get it. We're enemies by birth."

Tobirama titled his head back a little, noticing for the first time how much taller he was then Madara. "But a lot of people who are 'enemies by birth' end up together, ne?" Madara shrugged. "Yeah, they do. So…what's the problem?"

"Tobirama, we're both…guys."

"So? That never stopped anyone before." Tobirama grinned slyly. "Did you know our dads used to be gay together?"

Madara jerked his head up. "What?"

"It's true. I've seen, uh…pictures they took." Tobirama replied.

Madara adverted his eyes to his right again. He sighed and started to walk off. Tobirama caught him by the arm and spun him into the tree. "No buts, Madara!" he growled. "I don't care what you two want to do, so long as you warn us before you start sucking each other's faces off!" he grinned jokingly. Madara grinned back.

"Really? I dunno how Izuna will feel about this."

Tobirama smirked. "I'll persuade him."

"How?"

"I…er, I dunno…"

Madara patted the other's head. "You may be taller, but you're still younger, ne?" Tobirama frowned at him. "I'll give you a lesson now. Izuna really likes people who can take their own advice."

Tobirama gave him a puzzled look, but after a few moments, understanding dawned in his bright eyes. "Wh-What makes you think I like him that way? He's just a good friend-"

Madara put a finger to his mouth. Tobirama shut up. "I think even a child could tell you're in love with him."

Tobirama sighed. "Is it really so obvious?"

Madara giggled. "I dunno, but you just admitted to it, so it worked!"

"Madara!!!!"

Madara dodged the playful punch sent his way. He spotted Hashirama and Izuna coming out of the back door, and he ran over to join them. "Hashirama, you're brother's trying to kill me!" he yelled, launching his arms around the taller's right arm to stop himself. Hashirama though wasn't prepared to have Madara attach to his arm and they went spinning around behind where Izuna was standing until they tripped and rolled onto the grass.

Izuna smirked and snickered to himself. "Wow, you two. I'm so going to take a picture." He pulled out a camera and snapped the button. "There," he hummed. Tobirama joined him. "Lookie, Tobirama," he said, showing him the picture.

"Lovely," Tobirama hummed. Izuna smiled.

Madara rolled his eyes and pushed Hashirama off of him. Hashirama looked highly annoyed at something, so Madara decided not to say anything.

Finally, the elder Senju smirked, and they all knew he was going to say something really evilish directed at Tobirama and Izuna, who were heading inside with their arms linked (courtesy of Izuna).

"You can borrow my room if you want."


	4. Chapter 4

**This story contains shounen-ai, and maybe yaoi later. Don't like, don't read. **

**Bold is the flashback sentences in Izuna's head. **

**Author's Note: Smoochingfulness….XD**

Hashirama sighed, dazedly swinging his feet back and forth, skimming the surface of the lake. Izuna and Tobirama had wanted to walk to the lake behind the Uchiha brothers' house, so the four of them had walked out to it. Figuring it'd take about an hour and a half to get there, Madara had packed sandwich stuff in a small cooler for lunch. As of now, Izuna was unpacking everything onto a small picnic blanket and fixing them their sandwiches.

"What're you doing off over here?" a gentle voice asked from behind. Hashirama smiled, knowing who it was. His eyes slid shut as two arms circled around his shoulders.

"Nothing." He mused.

Hashirama knew Madara was frowning, but just kept his smile in place. He had no idea what Tobirama had talked to Madara about the other day, but since then he'd hardly left his side, and seemed to Hashirama to be a bit happier. Maybe he was trying to cheer Hashirama up-considering the news they'd gotten yesterday morning (at like, 2 AM) before they left on their outing…

(LONG Flashback)

"Hashirama, there's someone here for you," Madara whispered to the other in the kitchen, careful not to disturb Izuna and Tobirama, who had fallen asleep tangled together on the couch. They headed back to the door, and before Madara could excuse himself, Hashirama gripped his forearm tightly, signaling him to stay.

The man at the door, who introduced himself as Ryou, handed the taller of the two a letter-looking piece of paper, folded in half and sealed with a paperclip. Hashirama pulled off the piece of metal and opened it. Madara watched as his eyes widened, then slowly relaxed. "…I see," he said finally, looking back at Ryou.

The blonde man adverted his eyes. Madara bit his lip, nervous. "We need to schedule sometime to meet then, yes? Discuss your living habits…-"

Madara interrupted with, "What? I thought you're parents were coming back tomorrow. The last day of our school break!" he hissed the last bit, hoping to figure out what had happened.

Hashirama sighed. "…Madara, they, uh, stated very clearly that they have no intentions of coming back. They're going to have people bring their stuff to them. But me and Tobirama can't live on our own…Not until I'm eighteen next month anyway."

"That's correct." Ryou monotonously replied, eyes trained on Madara.

"But…they can't just leave, can they?!" Madara asked.

"Yes. They have every right." Ryou mumbled. "If it were me, I'd take my children with me." He frowned, clearly disgusted at Madara. "Not if who they stay with is a rude as you, anyway."

Madara took a step forward. "You wanna say that again?!" Hashirama blocked him from moving forward with one arm. "Hashirama, move! I'll pound that loser's face so hard he w-!!"

Hashirama threw Madara against the entranceway wall. "Madara, calm down." He stepped outside, where Ryou had retreated to, and closed the door behind him.

Madara breathed heavily, trying to make since of this. Where the hell were Hashirama and Tobirama supposed to stay?! They could stay here….he thought. But would Izuna let me do that?

"Madara?" a voice asked quietly from the living room. Madara turned his head slowly. Tobirama appeared, Izuna in his arms so as not to wake him up-it was known to both of them that the younger Izuna slept better when being held by someone. "Are you okay?" he gestured to where his sleeve had been cut by the corner of the small table to his right. Madara poked it and flinched slightly.

"Yeah, fine," he muttered.

Tobirama blinked at him, not believing he was okay, but didn't argue. "Who was at the door?"

"…Er, someone talking to Hashirama…"

Tobirama nodded. They stood in silence until Hashirama reappeared in the doorway and walked inside.

"Is everything okay?" Tobirama asked. He jumped slightly when Izuna stirred, blinking his eyes repeatedly to wake himself up. Izuna curled tighter against his white-haired friend. Tobirama slowly walked back into the living room and lay Izuna on the couch, then settled by his side.

Hashirama walked closer to Madara so they could talk without the other two hearing. "They said we can stay here if we want until I'm eighteen." He said in Madara's ear. "But later today I need to go and get things sorted out with some people who'll decide if they think we'll be okay here for awhile."

Madara nodded. "Do you need me to come?" he asked in the same hushed tone, half tempted to eliminate the remaining space between them.

Hashirama eyes darted to where Madara had stepped forward, and shook his head. But to the question or to what Madara was obviously trying to do was unclear to them both. Madara swallowed and looked away, as if he'd just realized what he'd been about to do, cheeks lighting up, and even in the darkness, Hashirama could tell he was embarrassed and nervous.

"…If you want," Hashirama whispered. Madara looked at him again.

"What?"

"If you want to come, you can." Hashirama replied. He stood up, just noticing that he'd leaned down. "But for now, I'm gonna go to bed. Good night." He muttered before heading up the stairs. Madara watched him go, confused and yet struck at the same time. Wanting to follow and talk with Hashirama more, and wanting to leave him room to be alone.

It was the first time he could remember ever being torn so violently.

(End of Long Flashback XD ending sucks, I know)

"Hey, Nii-san! Hashirama-san!" Izuna called from their makeshift momentary camp. "Sandwiches are ready!"

The two by the lake stood and joined their younger brothers, who were sitting back-to-back on the far side of the blanket. Hashirama sat to Tobirama's left, and Madara on a nearby rock-so as not to over crowd one area.

"So," Izuna began, taking a bite of sandwich. Tobirama glanced up. "What were you two doing over there? You were kinda behind those trees, so we couldn't see." He smirked with a knowing look to Hashirama.

"Just thinking." Madara muttered.

Hashirama raised an eyebrow. "Thinking?" he asked. "Is that why you weren't answering my questions?"

Madara shrugged. "I didn't hear you."

Tobirama elbowed Izuna and whispered something in his ear. Izuna grinned and snickered to himself. Madara took a bite of sandwich incase they were planning on asking him a question.

"What were you thinking about?" Hashirama continued casually, having missed the exchange between their younger brother's.

"…Yesterday morning."

Tobirama opened his mouth, but didn't answer. Hashirama looked uncomfortable to the younger Uchiha, who had no idea what had happened yesterday and was looking between the other three in confusion.

"Nothing important," Madara answered.

Izuna narrowed his eyes. He focused on his sandwich, without another word.

Madara and Hashirama had left to get some things at the store while Izuna and Tobirama got ready for school the next day. Izuna wasn't too keen to go back-not if Kuzan was going to be hanging around Madara. No doubt he'd walk home with them since he'd moved just down the street, and the last thing Izuna wanted was another one-sided mouth-eating fest. Izuna blushed and turned his head slightly to where Tobirama was fixing a peanut butter and jelly sandwich for tomorrow's lunch further down the counter. _Well, _he thought. _If I had to do something like that with someone…_

Not that he was against all kissing and stuff. In fact, he was quite a bit of a romantic-movie fan, and spent free time watching them on his laptop. But sometimes he didn't understand how one person could 'fall in love' with two other people at once. Wasn't love supposed to only happen once? Isn't that how you decided who you'd marry and such? But, if that was true, and if what Madara had told him was true, how could you marry someone you didn't love? Did you pretend to move on so that no one would know? That made since. But still….

"**Are you in love with him?"**

Izuna frowned and furrowed his eyebrows.

"**What makes you think that?"**

"**Well, you just seem kinda…jumpy around him,"**

Well…it seemed like when you liked someone you do act jumpy…

"**And you act like you're afraid of rejection."**

But why had he said 'love' instead of 'like'?

**Hashirama looked away. **

"**Well, maybe I am…but what's it to you?"**

"Izuna will you hand me another knife?" Tobirama asked. Izuna snapped out of his thoughts.

"Sure." He grabbed one out of the silverware rack and handed it to the older man. Their fingers brushed slightly at one point and Izuna subconsciously jerked his hand away.

"Thanks." Tobirama said, eyeing Izuna curiously. Izuna swallowed and put his newly-made salad into the refridgerator.

"I'm going on to bed," he said as he left the kitchen.

"Kay. Good night, Izuna."

"Good night."


	5. Chapter 5

**This story contains shounen-ai, and maybe yaoi later. Don't like, don't read. **

**Author's Note: lots of love-triangle-ness! HashiMadaKuza, to be specific. Of course 'dara's uke in both. XD**

Izuna hummed to himself as he set about the task of finding his older brother amongst the crowd of people in the hallway. Usually they met one another outside the building, but Izuna had gotten out of class early today, so he had planned on catching him at his locker. If he did that, he reasoned there was a less likely chance of running into Kuzan also.

"Izuna! Wait up!"

Izuna turned to look over his shoulder, slightly surprised he was being called after. He smiled however when he recognized his friend Yuuri heading towards him. He slowed to a stop to let the purple-haired boy catch up. When he had, they set off again out one of the various doors down the hallway. Outside most of the students were chatting with each other, about 2/3 of them near where the busses were pulling up. Amongst the other 1/3, Izuna spotted several people watching them as the passed, some with glares, others with looks Izuna didn't really want to look back at.

'Dammit Madara,' he thought. 'What'd you do this time?!'

They rounded around one corner of the big building and stopped to look around for any signs of the elder Uchiha. Once located, Yuuri drug Izuna in that direction-towards a large pine tree where Madara and co. usually hung out for a little bit after school. Two surprise visitors were with them today, though, and Izuna flushed when he recognized Tobirama, standing beside his older, taller brother.

Yuuri halted in front of the seniors, looking down at them curiously. Madara growled and opened his eyes, angry that someone had blocked the sun coming down on him and setting his hair with a light glow. "What the hell do you want?" he snapped.

"It's us, Nii-san." Izuna replied. Madara jumped to his feet and hugged Izuna tightly.

"Oh, I'm sorry little brother!" he cooed. "Nii-san was just joking, m'kay?"

Kuzan snickered from his place near where Madara had been. When the elder Uchiha sat back down, he curled against his green-haired friend's side and Kuzan slid an arm around him. Izuna saw Hashirama narrow his eyes and look away at this.

"Um…Nii-san?" he asked. Madara made a slight noise in response. "Care to explain…" he waved at hand at them. "this?"

Kuzan petted Madara's hair with the hand not around his waist. "Ngh…No, not really." Madara lazily answered. "You're smart. Figure it out." His eyes were looking at the grass, filled with something that looked like desperation.

Yuuri grinned a bit sadistically. "Really?" Izuna shouldered him, smiling.

Madara stretched his legs out, and shifted his torso so his shirt slid up a little. Kuzan's eyes flashed with something akin to interest, but was gone quickly. Hashirama stood up and said, "C'mon, Tobirama, Izuna."

The two being addressed nodded. "See ya at home, Nii-san." Izuna called. "Bye Yuuri!"

Yuuri waved until they disappeared over the slight hill that dipped to the sidewalk out front of the school. He giggled and faced the other two under the tree. "Want me to go too, Kuzan?"

Madara knew what the boy was implying and couldn't help blushing. He tucked his head under Kuzan's chin, uncomfortable with the situation. Kuzan glanced down at the raven in his arms and smiled. "Sure." Once Yuuri was gone too, Madara sat up. "What?" Kuzan asked, before immediately trying to capture the younger's lips. Madara looked down to obvoid making contact.

"Why didn't you tell them?"

"We have a right to privacy, 'Dara." Madara stiffened when the older man's arms encircled his waist and laid him gently on the grass. Kuzan laid halfway on him, grinning. "Besides-you know your brother doesn't like me." He kissed Madara's neck once, then breathed out onto the pale skin.

"Tch, no duh. You practically raped him." Madara sighed.

"…" Kuzan didn't answer. He adjusted his glasses as a force of habit, and clicked his tongue softly. Silence surrounded them, until Madara stood up and grabbed his bag.

"I need to get home. See you tomorrow."

Kuzan smirked. He stood up too and pulled Madara back by the waist. "Ah! K-Kuzan-"

"Why don't you come stay the night with me, hm?" Kuzan whispered suggestively.

Madara swallowed and flushed a darker shade of red. "I can't. Everyone's expecting me there tonight."

Kuzan rolled his eyes. "If it's because of you always cooking for them, don't worry. They can do it themselves for once, ne?"

"…Well, yeah, but-"

"Then come on," Kuzan attempted to drag Madara along, but the Uchiha stood his ground.

"I'm not coming with you, Kuzan." He growled. "I have to go home. Maybe tomorrow,"

Kuzan heaved out a deep breath. "Alright, alright." He walked forward to his boyfriend and cupped his head in his hands. "Just know I'm thinking about you." He whispered. "All. Night. Long." He kissed him on the nose, then mouth, softly. Madara responded to the kiss, but backed away, a sudden doubt flickering in his mind.

"Good night, Kuzan."

"G'night."

Tobirama hummed to himself as he drummed his fingers on the cool countertop. Izuna stood nearby, stirring a large pot of noodles on the stove Madara had fixed before running upstairs. The two hadn't heard from him since, and were somewhat concerned, but Tobirama had a feeling he was with Hashirama for whatever reason.

'Then again' he thought. 'They have been obvoiding each other since the other day…'

"Tobirama?"

He glanced up when his name was called softly. Izuna was staring hard at the stove, pretending to be preoccupied, but Tobirama knew his mind was a mess. "…Are…Well, do you know what's going on with Nii-san and Kuzan?"

Tobirama adverted his eyes. "Well, I think they're, um…seeing each other."

Izuna tensed. "Since when?"

"…I don't know." Tobirama answered. "I just know they announced it to us today after school before you and Yuuri showed up."

Izuna swallowed. "I thought Hashirama and Nii-san were in love?" he growled.

"I thought so too." Tobirama agreed. "But…" he paused, thinking about how to say this. "I think Madara was too stubborn to admit he was waiting for Hashirama to say anything about it-and accepted Kuzan's offer."

"Offer?"

"Yeah-a few weeks ago he told Madara he'd be holding back from him for years, and that he didn't want to anymore. Madara told him he didn't think of him that way, but apparently he likes him somewhat to accept now." Tobirama mused. "Hashirama was pretty…erm, upset about it I think."

Izuna glanced at his friend. "Why? Simply because he likes Madara too? Well, I guess that's cause enough to be upset, but sti…." He trailed off when Tobirama started shaking his head. "No? Then wha-"

"He hates Kuzan. Always has. Those two don't mix well at all." Tobirama muttered.

"Why's he hate him so much?"

"Lots of reasons," Tobirama replied, meeting the younger boy's eyes. "I think the biggest reason though is the fact that he thinks Kuzan's only using Madara as a way to get all the people practically stalking him to go away." The white haired-male sighed, obviously irritated at their brothers. "Just wants him for…well, you can imagine I'm sure."

Izuna listened intently, blinking as he took this all in. It was true lots of people liked Kuzan; he was smart, handsome, tall, his parents had a fair amount of money too. Madara wasn't that shallow though-so why had he agreed to it?

Tobirama lifted a glass of water to his mouth and took a sip. "…I mean, look at how your brother acts," he continued, staring down at his water as if it would convey his words to Izuna without him actually having to say it. "In my opinion, he's asking to be targeted as that kind of victim."

"…I think I get it," Izuna whispered.

"And also…I think that Hashirama and Madara are…." Tobirama began, but stopped, unsure how to finish the statement. They stood in silence, neither sure how to break it. But they didn't need to, because in the next instant, they were snapped out of it by a rather loud thud from the stairs. Tobirama grinned slightly, having a feeling he knew what was up. Izuna darted to the doorway, but Tobirama grabbed him and pulled them to the wall left of the younger's intended destination.

"Tobirama! Let me go!" Izuna hissed quietly.

"Be quiet." Tobirama snapped back. "Or they'll hear us."

Izuna glared, but nodded. Tobirama released him and poked his head out-genuinly surprised to find Madara pressed against the wall the way a person trying to act like a spy would. "Um, Madara? What are you-"

Madara raised a finger to his lips and jumped over all seven stairs, landing smoothly in front of the younger boy. "Kuzan's stalking me!!" he hissed. "I just saw him walk by the house and now he-"

Madara visibly paled (if possible XD) and threw himself at Tobirama, surprised, when there was a loud knock at the door. "See!!" he snapped. "He's coming to stalk me…!"

Tobirama rolled his eyes and pried Madara's shaking hands from his arms. "I'll get him to go away. You stay with Izu,"

Izuna blushed at the name. Tobirama turned to say something to Madara, but he was already gone; hiding most likely. Izuna rolled his eyes and slid further into the kitchen to remain hidden from their unwanted visitor's vision. Tobirama strode towards the door and took a deep breath before pulling it open.

Kuzan turned to face him over his shoulder, eyes looking somewhat bored and hands in his pockets. A gentle breeze stirred one strand of hair and flicked against his nose. Tobirama narrowed his eyes, observing his attire. He looked like he was expecting to go somewhere. "Can I help you?" he asked poitely.

Kuzan smiled; and it was all too obvious he didn't want to see Tobirama right now. "I'm here to see 'Dara. May I talk with him a moment?"

Tobirama ignored the glare that followed. "Let me see if he's still up." He ducked back into the house. "Come in and make yourself comfortable." Kuzan walked into the entranceway, then proceeded to the living room. Tobirama went into the kitchen and ducked under the table where Izuna was.

"Where's Madara??" he asked urgently.

"What?" Tobirama shot back. "You were supposed to watch him!"

"Hashirama came in from checking on the trees in the yard during the conversation and said he'd watch Madara." Izuna answered. "I thought you'd heard him!"

"I was busy dealing with Kuzan! I wasn't paying attention to Hashirama!"

They both paused. "Wait a second…" Izuna began.

"Uh…where exactly…?"

They both hurried out from under the table and into the living room, the same thought process going through their heads. When they arrived, they found themselves to have been correct- as Madara and Hashirama were awkwardly laying on the couch; having landed there while the lights were off. Kuzan had turned on one of the lamps near where he was sitting and spotted the two on the couch.

Tobirama hurried over to the back of the couch and bent over it. "Hashirama, what are you doing?" he hissed.

"Nothing!" Hashirama replied. Madara just stared back at Kuzan, shock all over his face.

"Well that's not what it looks like from here," Izuna snapped. "Get off Nii-san!"

Hashirama sat up, allowing Madara to do the same. Kuzan looked between the two of them with narrowed eyes. "I-I can explain, Kuzan," Madara began, getting up and going to sit in front of the taller male. Izuna, Tobirama and Hashirama watched him curiously, but didn't say anything.

"…Can we talk alone?" Kuzan growled to the other three. He put a hand in Madara's hair and glowered at Hashirama with burning eyes. Hashirama returned it before standing and herding the other two up the stairs in front of him. When they were gone, Kuzan leant down and kissed Madara's forehead. Madara didn't say anything. He remained silent as the older man grabbed his arms and pulled him onto his lap, straddling his legs. "Madara, explain to me. Now."

Madara pressed his forehead against Kuzan's right shoulder, gripping his forearms with his slender hands. "I got panicky when you came to the door, so Tobirama told me to hide somewhere do I wouldn't do anything stupid, and Hashirama said he'd hide me, and it was dark in here and we fell over the couch on accident." He whispered, trying to ignore Kuzan's suggestive touches to his legs. "I'm sorry if you thought otherwise,"

Kuzan smirked. He knew Madara would do anything to keep him happy; it was known to both of them that the green-haired male hated to not have something fully told to him.

Or fully given for that matter either.

Madara tensed when Kuzan lifted his head and kissed his mouth roughly. Kuzan pulled away, grinning. "Don't sweat about it, 'Dara," he mused, thinking of one-and-a-million ways to force the blushing boy in his lap into submission. "Just don't let it happen again."

"Yes, of course." Madara replied, smiling. He stood and left the room to head upstairs, not pausing to look back at his friend.

The next morning, Madara didn't show at school. Kuzan would've been worried if not for the fact that he knew why.

He also knew that Izuna was growing more and more wary of him everyday. Did he suspect something? Of course he might have- but no way in hell was he smart enough to figure it out.

Kuzan knew this. Hashirama knew this. Tobirama knew this. Madara probably did too.

Izuna had figured everything out about Kuzan and Madara.

Everything but one detail that kept him from putting it all together.

Kuzan smirked and fingered the bottle in his pocket.


	6. Chapter 6

This story contains shounen-ai and maybe yaoi later. Don't like, don't read!

Author Notes: This chapter…(dramatic music) Shall make absolutely NO SENSE!!!! XDDDD Enjoy!!

Author Notes 2: Madara's being forceful and whiny in this one lolz xD

___________

Obedience Pills.

That's how he did it.

'He' being the dirty, lying, sneaky bastard who'd tricked Madara right into his hands.

Izuna had been observing Kuzan and Madara for awhile now, ever since the time Kuzan had come over to their house a few days ago.

With all the stuff he'd gathered about them since then, he was able to come up with his conclusion about what the hell was happening between the two.

Kuzan was using Obedience Pills on Madara.

Izuna had no idea how or where the hell Kuzan had gotten them, but that's what he was doing. But the more he thought about it, the less sense it made. Why couldn't Madara fight the effects? He did with everything else like that.

Not that Izuna had ever tried.

But it still was confusing.

Hashirama sighed in great annoyance. It was official. He absolutely HATED Kuzan.

Izuna had talked to him about how Kuzan was using the Obedience Pills on Madara, and he couldn't help feel like he was being played. Was Izuna part of Madara's plan to trick him? Or was it just coincidence he knew about this?

He jumped when the front door opened behind him. "Hashirama, I know I do weird stuff sometimes too, but why are you standing in front of the door?"

Hashirama spun around and faced the newcomer, aka Madara. "Ah…good morning, Mada-"

Madara pushed Hashirama into the wall, almost hitting him into the table in the process. Hashirama blinked, surprised. "Madara what are you-" he began but shut up when Madara put a finger to his mouth.

"Shut up and listen to me, Hashirama." Madara growled. He sighed, as if apologizing for pushing him.

Silence followed for about five minutes until, "Um…I was wondering if maybe you were getting jealous of…Kuzan?"

Hashirama narrowed his eyes. "No kidding! What made you think that?"

"Well I was going to remind you that if I don't let him do this you're gonna get hurt,"

"But it's hurting you in the process!"

Madara adverted his eyes. "…But after a little longer, I can be rid of him."

Hashirama rolled his eyes. "How? He's practically glued himself to you!"

"…" Madara fixed the taller with a soft expression. "Hashirama, you're my friend, bu…" he stopped, a thought coming to mind that made him blush. "Hashirama- could it be that the reason you're acting like this is because…I've been so busy keeping Kuzan away from you and we haven't had time to…?"

Hashirama blushed slightly. 'No,' Madara thought. 'Hashirama isn't a one-track minded guy. He wouldn't be acting like this only for that reason…what else could it be??'

Without having a chance to contemplate it longer, Madara was pulled into a fiery kiss and pushed into the wall opposite where Hashirama had been standing. He tangled both hands in the older male's hair, pushing his lips back against the other's. Hashirama let him go a moment, breath coming out in gasps, but before he could fully regain it, Madara initiated another and forcefully opened Hashirama's mouth, urging him to bring his tongue into the younger's.

Madara's eyes darted to the staircase, hoping Izuna and Tobirama wouldn't come down, but remembered they were out getting groceries. He pulled back; eyes hazed with confusion. Hashirama layed his head on Madara's shoulder, eyes slipping open. Madara smiled and patted his head gently.

"Madara, I-"

Madara shushed him. Hashirama stood up, curious. After a moment Madara shrugged, dismissing whatever it was as imagination. "As long as we're talking though, I was wondering if you'd like to go on a trip with me?"

Hashirama raised an eyebrow, but grinned and nodded. "Sure, I'd like that." Madara blushed and looked away.

"Well, the plane leaves tomorrow morning at two, so there's no point in going to sleep tonight, right?" Madara asked. "So, we could go get there early, right?"

"I suppose," Hashirama replied. He leant down to Madara's ear and whispered, "Or…you know what else we could do?"

Madara shivered. "No. What else could we do?"

Hashirama grinned again and moved to kiss Madara once more…

The door slammed open to reveal an annoyed looking Kuzan, who was putting something into his bag. "C'mon Dara-chan! Let's go-" he paused when he saw them. "Uh…"

"K-Kuzan!" Madara smiled nervously. "Um, excuse the way this must look, we were, um, talking about our favorite movie! And got caught up in it and started acting out one scene and-" Madara stopped talking when he realized it wasn't helping. Hashirama and Kuzan were glaring at each other with sharp eyes and Madara was afraid to move for fear of having a knife lodged into his forehead.

Hashirama was the first to break it; standing and saying, "Come on, Madara. We have to pack." And dragging Madara upstairs.

Kuzan bolted after them. "Pack?! Where the hell are you going?!"

Madara smiled at him innocently over his shoulder. "We're going on a trip to this Onsen near Kyoto!" Kuzan twitched, while Hashirama tensed slightly; having not been aware of the fact they were going to a hotspring. "Oh, and we'll be gone for a week, so if you wouldn't mind coming every afternoon to make sure Tobirama and Izuna haven't sent anythi-"

"I'm coming with you," Kuzan snapped.

Madara stared at him blankly. "Huh??"

"I'm coming too,"

Hashirama poked his head from the room he was staying in, where he'd gone to while Madara and Kuzan were talking. "You what?"

Kuzan glared at the brown-haired Senju. He smirked at Madara, eyes a bit questioning. "You think I'm going to let you stay with some random dude for a week at a hotspring without me?"

Madara gaped. "Actually, yes." Hashirama replied, coming out of the room to stand behind Madara. Kuzan fumed at him.

"I wasn't asking you!"

Hashirama rolled his eyes. Madara nervously laughed. "Um…well, I guess if you really want to…"

Kuzan allowed a triumphant grin to spread over his face. He leant down and kissed Madara softly, furrowing his eyebrows when he noticed an odd taste in the younger's mouth. He decided not to say anything, but looked up slightly and smirked at Hashirama's apparent distaste.

To easy, Kuzan thought. This boy is too easy to overpower.

Madara turned away, swallowing the saliva from Kuzan's tongue. He spun on his heel and headed to his room to pack some stuff. Hashirama glanced at Kuzan before following.

Kuzan's smile disappeared. He licked his lips, trying to figure out what this taste he'd gotten from Madara reminded him of.

The door opened to reveal a giggling Izuna and a grinning Tobirama as they entered the house; rain falling from their shoulders and slipping down their shoes to the wooden floor, carrying bags of stuff from the store. "We're home!" Izuna called.

Tobirama tugged his scarf and curiously watched Izuna attempt to get his off without damaging the bag on his right arm- which had a glass figurine he'd gotten for Madara in it. Izuna muttered what sounded like a curse word under his breath. Tobirama grinned again. "Izuna, let me help you,"

Izuna paused, blinking when Tobirama took his delicate hands and lowered them. Izuna's eyes widened and he felt himself blushing as Tobirama grabbed the green material and unwrapped it from his neck. "There," he muttered, standing and going to hang it up alongside his own blue one. Izuna blushed darker when he realized he had been thinking Tobirama might kiss him while he was undoing the scarf.

"Uh…T-Thanks, Tobirama,"

Tobirama looked at him over his shoulder and smirked. "Anytime, Izuna."

Izuna looked away and walked briskly to the kitchen. He began putting away the food and various other items, before only having the glass object for Madara. "Hey, Tobirama, I'm gonna take this up to Madara's room. Put those two bags away, please."

"Sure thing," Tobirama replied, entering the kitchen. Izuna picked up the box and quickly ran up the stairs and to his brother's room. The door was closed, so he knocked. When no one answered, he rolled his eyes and opened it.

"Nii-san, I found this at the store and thou…" he glanced around. "Nii-san?" he went further into the room, and found a note on the bedside table.

_Dear Izuna, _

_Me, Hashi and Kuzan are going to stay at a hotspring for a week. You and Tobirama can take care of yourselves, right? Don't do anything stupid though. And please try not to set anything on fire. _

_On Thursday, a friend of mine is going to stop by and check on you two. BEHAVE please-especially while he's there. _

_Have fun! _

_~Madara_

_P.S. Don't let Tobirama near the cooking stuff, please. _

Izuna frowned. A hotspring? Why didn't he tell me? He glanced over the letter, thinking it could only end disasterously.


	7. Chapter 7

This story contains shounen-ai and maybe yaoi later. Don't like, don't read!

Author Notes: This chapter…(dramatic music) Shall also make absolutely NO SENSE!!!! XDDDD Enjoy!!

Also, things get a bit shady later- but nothing happens.

Two hours of sitting in an airport and listening to his boyfriend and his fake lover flirt and suck face later, Hashirama was rather hungry. He poked Madara and glared at Kuzan, who glared back at him for diverting the Uchiha's attention from their tongue-smex. (lolz tongue smex)

"Want me to get you guys something to drink or eat at the store over there?" He pointed to the mini Wal-Mart looking thing a little ways away.

Madara shook his head. "I'm good, although I think I'm gonna run to the bathroom real quick. The plane leaves in thirty minutes."

"Then why aren't we already on?" Kuzan asked.

"Because they haven't called us, silly!" Madara replied, poking Kuzan on the nose. Kuzan frowned and blushed slightly. Madara giggled and headed off to the bathroom.

Hashirama watched him go, curious as to why he was putting more effort into making Kuzan happy then normal. Did he have something planned? Probably. This whole trip was most likely a little game of his to get something….but what, exactly?

Kuzan leaned back, smirking and ran his tongue over his lips ; as if trying to say something about how Madara was paying more attention to him, but Hashirama ignored him and headed over to the store.

Once on the plane, Madara took out a small black notebook and flipped it open to a page near the end. He started scribbling something down, but didn't say anything aloud. Hashirama looked at the elder Uchiha and took the chance (so long as Kuzan was gone) to lay his head on Madara's shoulder. Madara jumped slightly, then smiled softly and patted Hashirama's head.

"…What's wrong, Hashi?"

Hashirama raised an eyebrow. "Who said something was wrong?"

"I dunno," the raven replied. "You just seem kinda down."

The Senju sighed quietly and shifted to a more comfortable position. "It's nothing, really. Just…Well, I don't like how Kuzan thinks he can have whatever he wants."

Madara smirked. "Me included?"

Hashirama scoffed. "You wish I was worried about you,"

Madara pouted. "I'm hurt, Hashi!"

"Don't be such a baby."

"Aw, but you like it when I whine." Madara chuckled.

"Not when you're pouting," Hashirama retorted. "Only when you're whining cause I can't kiss you," Madara thought a moment, then grinned. Hashirama rolled his eyes. "Fine, you whiny little brat." Madara smiled. Hashirama lifted up his head from the younger's shoulder and softly pushed his lips against the other's. Madara; hands still holding the book and pen, allowed a soft whimper to pass up his throat and into the older man's mouth. Hashirama pulled back, and wrapped an arm behind Madara to lay between his shoulder blades while said Uchiha rested his head between Hashirama's neck and shoulder.

"Hey, Hashi?"

Hashirama grunted in reply.

"Tomorrow."

"Hm?"

Madara blushed, curling more into his boyfriend's warmth. "By tomorrow night, I…I should be rid of Kuzan." His cheeks turned a darker shade and his pale hand gripped Hashirama's shirt. "And then…um…w-we can go back to normal, right?"

Hashirama softly petted the boy's head. "Of course, 'Dara."

Madara smiled and closed his eyes to sleep.

{Two Nights Later aka Tuesday}

[With a certain OTHER two idiots…]

"AH! What the hell did you do?!?!"

"I'm sorry! I didn't mean to!"

"Wait, don't put anymore salt in there, dammit!"

"What should I do?"

"Throw it away! We can't eat that!"

"Alright, alright!"

Izuna let out a huge sigh as the soup that they'd been attempting to make dissapeared into the white trash bag. Tobirama swallowed and slowly faced the Uchiha, as if afraid of him being super angry.

In a nutshell- Tobirama had been elected to put a little salt in the soup. However, he'd put a bit more than necissary and the liquid (or well, it was supossed to be) had expanded into a weird blob thing.

Izuna now knew why Madara had told him to keep Tobirama out of the kitchen.

"Ah, it doesn't really matter," Izuna muttered. "Let's just order take-out."

Tobirama flushed slightly. "A-Alright."

Izuna looked at him. "What's with the change it attitude?"

"Huh? Oh, I didn't really notice. Except that you know a lot about cooking, so you're…my teacher, right?" Tobirama replied. Izuna shrugged.

Personally, he thought. I'd rather be your student then your teacher.

Tobirama jumped when the phone started ringing. "I'll get it," he said, turning and leaving the kitchen. Izuna watched him over his shoulder, feeling a slight warming in his cheeks when he realized he'd been staring at the Senju again. Tobirama probably thought he was going crazy or something.

The white-haired male entered the kitchen, phone to his ear, and smiling. Izuna blushed more and turned back to flipping through a phone book nearby. Dammit! I've gotta stop watching him! He cursed.

"Sure. I'll give it to him right now if you want, Madara," Tobirama said into the phone. "Alright. Talk to you later. Bye."

Izuna stiffened when Tobirama leaned forward and handed him the phone. "T-Thanks," Izuna muttered. He held the phone to his ear and cradled it between his shoulder. "Hello?"

"Izuna! Hello, how're you?"

"Ah, good. Um…"

"Oh, right. Madara had to run to the bathroom really quick. This is Kuzan."

Izuna froze. Kuzan?! "Oh, well, hello Kuzan."

He could tell Kuzan was smirking. "How've you been?"

"Pretty good, you?"

"Fine." Kuzan replied. "Although, I must admit the this new side of Madara's been getting to me. If you're not naïve enough to understand what I mean,"

Izuna frowned. New side…? Ah, the plan. Izuna thought. "Really? Well, erm, I guess I'm pretty naïve, cause I don't get it."

Kuzan chuckled. He was about to reply when another voice said, "Kuzan, I can take it now." To which Kuzan said, "You sure, 'Dara-chan? I'm having a rather nice conversation with your little brother."

Izuna frowned when Kuzan put a hand over the phone so Izuna couldn't hear as well. But after about a minute, he heard a muffled 'thanks' and then what sounded like a seperation after a kiss before Madara's voice reached him. "Hey, Izu."

"Hello, nii-san. How's your trip going?"

"Fine, fine. How are you two managing?"

Tobirama came over to interupt with a very loud, "Excellently,"

Madara laughed. Izuna swatted at tobirama's head and hit him hard enough to send the Senju away a few feet. "Well, glad to hear it."

Izuna narrowed his eyes. Silence stretched between them. "Uh…Izuna?"

"Nii-san, when are you going to do anything about your plan?"

"…" Madara sighed. "izuna, I can't do anything about it yet."

"And why not?!"

Tobirama turned to look at the Uchiha as he raised his voice.

"Izuna-"

"Why haven't you done anything?! I helped you set up all of this so you could get back together with Hashirama without Kuzan in the way!" he yelled. "You said you'd have it done by yesterday! Why haven't you done ANYTHING yet?!"

Madara didn't answer for several minutes. "Izuna…I know you must be upset- I know you don't like Kuzan; and you hate me being with him even more, but I have to wait for the right time."

"And Hashirama?!" Izuna snarled. "Does he know about this?!"

"…No."

"What?! Nii-san!"

"Listen, Izuna. Calm down. Just trust me!"

Izuna frowned. "How? How can I when you told me you wouldn't go out with Kuzan EVER and here you are kissing with him while on the phone!"

"How do you know I'm doing ANYTHING with Kuzan?"

"Cause I'm not deaf, nii-san. I can hear!"

"Well, that's him for ya. He likes making funny noises. Got it? I promise you,"

Izuna let out a deep breath. "Nii-san…"

Tobirama had come up and taken the phone before either could answer. "I'm sorry, Madara. Will you excuse us? Izuna's tired and stressed. I'll call back tomorrow. Bye,"

"Tobirama!" Izuna hissed when he'd hung up. "You idiot! I was talking to him!"

"More like YELLING at him," The senju muttered.

"You don't understand!" Izuna yelled. "Why didn't you stay out of it?!"

"…" Tobirama narrowed his eyes. "Because I didn't want to you to do something stupid."

"Like what?! Break the phone?!" Izuna growled.

"No, li-"

"Leave me alone, Tobirama! We're brothers! We're supposed to argue! Why can't you understand that?! Just cause you and Hashirama get along all fine and dandy doesn't mean we do!"

Tobirama interrupted him by pulling the younger boy forward by the arm and throwing him into the wall nearby. "Things aren't always how they appear," he answered in a deadly voice. "Just like you aren't as girly as you seem, and Madara isn't as ignorant as he appears." Izuna swallowed, not sure where this conversation was going. "Also, I'm not as stupid as I appear."

"Huh? What's that go-" Izuna stopped himself when he saw the look in Tobirama's eyes.

"Just keep it in mind the next time you ask me to undo your scarf, Izuna." Tobirama snapped before leaving and heading up the stairs.

Izuna blinked. He knows…? He…knows what, though? Izuna pondered it a moment before it hit him. He knows-! The younger Uchiha turned and ran up the stairs after him.

"Tobirama, you-"

He stopped a few feet away from where the Senju had.

"I what?"

"…You…You know that I, um…" Izuna blushed. "L-Like you?"

Tobirama spun on his heel and swiftly stalked forward. Izuna didn't stop him when Tobirama lifted the younger boy up by the arms and promptly kissed him.

Izuna didn't stop himself from nearly fainting and closing his eyes, either.

Tobirama softly coaxed the younger boy's mouth open with his tongue, wondering faintly what day of the week it was. After a moment, he pulled away, letting out a hard breath and listening as Izuna caught his breath. The Uchiha blinked a few times, as if he was just then realizing what had happened. Tobirama swallowed nervously.

"Ah, Izuna…?"

Izuna made a soft noise in reply.

"…I think I heard the doorbell."

Izuna jumped and turned to head down the stairs to get the door. Tobirama grinned.

"Kuzan! Where's my pants?!"

"I dunno, 'Dara,"

"DAMMIT KUZAN- DON'T PLAY JOKES WITH ME!! WHERE'RE MY PANTS?!?!"

Kuzan chuckled to himself. Madara was currently in the bathroom, having taken a shower- and now he was in need of his pants to put them on. The green-haired male smirked as he slung the clothing in question over his shoulder.

The bathroom door flung open and Madara stomped out, wearing a pair of his odd short (short) things. "Kuzan," he growled.

Kuzan grinned. "Hey, Maddy." He took a few quick steps forward to stand behind the raven-haired male-who was looking the wrong way down the hall that connected the living room and bedroom of the hotspring room. "Looking for these?" he whispered hotly on the boy's ear, holding the pants down by Madara's left hand. Madara spun around, flushing slightly at their closeness and made a grab for his pants. Kuzan moved tehm back just enough so his fingertips only brushed the material, Madara growled at him.

"Kuzan give the-"

He was interrupted by Kuzan pulling him into a tight embrace; one hand slipping down the younger's back. Madara yelped slightly and tensed, face reddening at the contact. "K-Kuzan, what're you doing?"

"…Something I've been meaning to for awhile." He muttered. It hit Madara what his friend must mean, and he pushed against the other's chest.

"Kuzan stop it! W-We can't-"

"And why not?"

"Huh? Because we've only been dating for like, a week!"

"That never stopped anyone before," the taller growled, his hand pulling at Madara's shirt and lifting it as he kissed a spot on the boy's jaw. He pushed Madara into the wall by the bathroom door, ignoring the younger's protests. "If you relax a little you'll enjoy it," he murmured against his neck. Madara bit his lip, making it bleed in order to keep himself silent. Kuzan used a thumb to push into Madara's shorts as he licked at the other's collarbone.

Madara attempted to lift a leg and kick Kuzan in the gut, but the green-haired boy caught his foot and pulled the limb around his waist, so Madara was forced into being about three feet closer to the older.

Madara jumped slightly when suddenly Kuzan was pulled off of him. He blinked gratefully at his rescuer, whose brown eyes glowed with a 'I told you so' look. "Hashirama-!"

Hashirama slammed Kuzan into the wall. "What do you think you were doing?!"

"What'd it look like?" Kuzan sneered. "I was planning on having some fun with Uchiha over there,"

Hashirama scowled. "You bastard…! I knew we shouldn't trust you!"

Madara swallowed, a bit unsure what he should do. "Um…H-Hashira-"

"Just cause he might be alittle naïve doesn't mean you can do whatever you want to him without his consent," Hashirama interrupted.

Kuzan snorted. "Yeah, whatever."

Hashirama dropped Kuzan and turned to Madara. "What do you want me to do with him?"

Madara frowned. "Well…I-I don't think it was that big a deal…"

"Not a big deal?" Hashirama asked.

Madara shrugged. "Yeah…"

Hashirama stared at him with hurt eyes. "…Fine." He turned and retreated down the hall. Madara watched him go, but couldn't bring himself to follow- afraid of what might happen to their friendship if he did.


	8. Chapter 8

This story contains shounen-ai and maybe yaoi later. Don't like, don't read!

Author Notes: This chapter will probably make no sense. However, I hope you'll bear with me- I'm working everything out still.

While writing most of this, I listened to 'believe' by skillet and it fit the situation for some reason. I dunno why. Actually, the whole 'awake' cd kinda does. Weird. When reading, listen to it.

Also, Madara's friend we haven't met yet appears in this chapter. He's pretty cool. ^_^ But, he's based off one of my characters, so no stealing. T_T

WARNING: This chapter isn't quite as bad as the last one, but it does contain some mentions of sexual things. Trust me, you'll see…xD

Hashirama let out a deep, angry breath. He stood outside, a soft scarf around his neck and arms folded over his coat-covered chest. His back was to the wall of the hotel and he watched steam disapate into the gray, cloudy air. The day's earlier events played through his head; backwards, forwards, in and out of order…

Over and over he heard Madara's 'It doesn't really matter' and saw his confused expression.

Madara was a fool, he'd decided. A fool to believe Kuzan was acceptable.

And a fool to not notice how much Hashirama cared about him.

He jumped slightly when a soft vibrating alerted him to the fact someone had sent him a message. He pulled his phone from his pocket and opened it, then read the message.

**Where are you?**

He narrowed his eyes. **Outside. Why d'you care though, hm?**

He huffed and sent Madara back the reply. _Kuzan just wants sex…_he thought. "…" A snowflake landed on his open palm, on the center of the screen on his phone. He furrowed his eyebrows and tried to keep himself from hitting something. "How…can he not see that's the last thing on my mind…?" he wondered aloud quietly.

**Just wondering, geez. I was worried. **

Hashirama rolled his eyes. **Oh, right. That's why you've been playing this game with Kuzan and letting him practically rape you. **He angrily pushed away from the wall and headed down a pathway that lead into a same forest-like area behind the hotspring.

**Hashirama I swear I didn't think he'd do something like that!**

**Whatever.**

A rock landed on the surface of the creek and he sighed again.

**Hashirama…do you hate me now?**

He contemplated how he was feeling currently.

**I don't think I could hate you even if I wanted to, Madara.**

It was the truth. The terrible, painful truth.

…**.Will you please come back? It's getting late- and besides; snow's starting to fall. **

**I'm busy.**

**Doing what?**

_What indeed. _

**I dunno…Thinking I suppose.**

**You're weird.**

**I know.**

…**Talk to you soon…?**

A question because he thought Hashirama would ignore him? Or because he wasn't sure Hashirama was actually going to come back?

**Maybe. If not…I...well, nevermind.**

Hashirama Senju sat down against a tree and stared unblinkingly at the picture he cherished so much.

"_Hey, Hashirama! Right here's a good spot!"_

"_Coming,"_

"_C'mon, c'mon! Can I do it? Please?"_

"_Sure, Madara."_

"_Thanks!" _

A smile-or what might have once been a smile but was now a ghost of one- touched his face. Something hit the screen, and he dismissed it as snow. Another followed, and he realized it was raining hard.

He bit his lip. Blood ran along his chin, mixing with the raindrops.

It took him awhile to recognize the not-so-familiar feeling of warm, salty drops running down his cheeks from his eyes. He wondered where the Madara he used to know went. Where his best-ONLY-friend had gone.

Where the one he'd loved first gone.

Izuna stared at his hands as he sat on the couch, Tobirama was in the kitchen calling someone. He sighed, having a bad feeling something had happened he would soon find out about. Something, as he had predicted, disasterous.

He hadn't had a call from Madara since the time they'd argued, and he was worried. Even something from Hashirama to say Madara was fine would've been oaky- but no, they had to ignore all of his messages and completely act like they knew he wouldn't be worried.

Only being 'he' because Tobirama was happy to not have the nagging older brothers around- which he'd made all too obvious since Izuna had read him the note from Madara.

"Hey, Izuna,"

He turned and faced Tobirama, in the doorway. "Yes?"

"What should we order?"

"Hm…how about something from that place near the park- the blue one." Izuna replied.

Tobirama made a confussed face, then nodded and retreated into the kitchen to call. Izuna sighed and focused back on what he was doing- playing Sudoku on a handheld electronic thingy. He frowned. _Nii-san, I hope you and Hashirama are okay._

Madara was most certainly NOT okay.

Relaying a list of that day's events:

A. He was almost raped by someone he thought was his friend, b. Hashirama had gone stalking off into the woods, c. Kuzan was holed up on the couch, watching who knows what, And d. Izuna had left 40 frickin' messages on his phone about calling him back.

And in more than one of said messages he sounded really distraught. Had something happened? Hopefully he hadn't made a mistake in thinking his brother would be safe with Tobirama.

He sighed and grimaced, putting his chin in his palm as he leaned on the concrete wall of the balcony outside the room. He hadn't seen Hashirama, but maybe he had come in through the back door?

"Hey, Madara…?"

Madara turned around. Kuzan was leaning against the doorway, eyes sparkling. "…Yeah?"

Kuzan frowned slightly. "I…Well, I apologize about earlier. I was just caught up with thinking about you, you know? And I decided I wanted to test something with how you reacted…"

"Test something…?" Madara asked softly. "…You wanted to see if you thought I'd go with it, right?"

Kuzan smiled. But he didn't look happy or amused. "Not really."

"Then what-"

"I've thought for awhile you were in love with Hashirama. I wondered if maybe you had given up on him ever loving you back and would maybe go along with me dating you. Which you did, I guess, but it was only so you could get him jealous, right?"

Madara's cheeks burned a bright red. "I-I don't love him, Kuzan-"

"Yeah you do," Kuzan replied. "Maybe you don't know it, but all of us can tell."

"…"

"Anywho, so, when I asked you out, you know-I was hoping that being with me might make you forget about him. Since I could tell he didn't love you back." Kuzan mused. "But it didn't…and…well, I'm just rambling aren't I? Does this make any sense?"

Madara nodded. "Yeah. It does."

Kuzan sighed, eyes slid up to stare at the ever-darkening sky. The clouds were rolling in, snow falling slowly from them. Madara followed the gaze and thought about Hashirama. Where was he?

"_I need your camera, Senju."_

"_I told you before to call me by first name."_

"_Hell no- not while we're at your father's property at least."_

"_Why not, Madara?"_

"_Idiot, are you that stupid? Just give me the camera."_

"_Fine- here."_

"_Now go stand over there."_

"_Why?"_

"_Just do it!" _

"_Okay, okay. Aggressive much?"_

"_Shut up, jerkface."_

Madara smiled. He remembered that day too well. Kuzan stepped toward him slowly, one hand brushing his hair from his face. It was then that Madara realized he didn't have his glasses on. Before he could say it though, two arms circled him around the waist, tightly pulling him towards the green-haired male.

"Kuzan, what's wrong?"

"…I just wanted to hug you."

Madara tched. He hugged his friend back, wondering where the strong, bold man had gone to be replaced with this soft-hearted, kind boy with watering eyes. "It's pretty cold, don't you think?"

"Yeah."

He heard the door open, then close, but paid it no heed. Kuzan's voice broke into his thoughts with, "Tomorrow we go home, right?"

"Yep. I'm not sure I wanna see my house when I return."

Kuzan smiled. "Me neither." He held Madara tighter, burying his face in his shoulder. "…Thank you." He whispered.

"What for?"

"…I dunno. Nothing-everything…Just, thanks."

Madara wove a hand into Kuzan's hair. "Your welcome."

"OW! TOBIRAMA!!"

"Aw, did I hurt the big bad Uchiha?"

"SHUT UP AND YOU BETTER START RUNNING OR I'M GONNA KICK YOU'RE A-"

"Am I interrupting?"

From his place on the floor, Izuna opened his eyes and blinked at the tall, blonde man with shining gray eyes and tan skin. He was wearing a blue t-shirt, jeans and orange tennis shoes. He leaned over and jabbed Izuna's nose with a finger. "Is that you, Izuna-chan? Man, you've gotten big!"

Izuna blinked, blushing slightly. Chan…? Who the hell did this guy think he was? "Um…should I know you?"

The man laughed. "Wow, you've gotten bigger, but you're brain must've shrunk!" Izuna twitched. He flipped over onto his side and glared.

"I'll have you know my IQ is only 10 points shy of Nii-san's!"

"Oh, speaking of Madara, is he here?"

"No, he's coming back tomorrow." Tobirama said.

The man nodded thoughtfully, not seeming to care who Tobirama was. Izuna's glared hardened when the man patted his head. "I'm not a dog."

"Really? You'd make an awfully cute doggie."

Izuna blushed again. "Okay-Cut the crap. Who the fuck are you?!"

"You really don't remember?" the man asked.

"Uh, no!"

He frowned. "I'm hurt!"

Izuna hit him over the head. "JUST TELL ME!!"

"Okay! Me and Madara went to Middle School together, but I dropped out to start working and such." He explained, holding his head. "My name's Sokra."

"Sokra?" Izuna asked. "Sounds familiar. How do I know you?"

"Your parents hated me," Sokra said. "Whenever Madara wanted to come to my house, they sent you to watch, remember?"

Izuna shook him head. "Not really." Sokra frowned.

Tobirama clicked his tongue. "Sokra, are you blind?"

Sokra smirked. "Perceptive of you….Which eye?"

"Right."

Izuna gaped. Sokra held his hand over his right eye, as if it hurt. "Yeah. My eyes were always gray, so when I lost sight in my right, no one noticed. How did you tell-" he observed Tobirama for a few moments. "-Senju?"

"Intuition. I've been around blind people before…" his eyes adverted to Izuna a moment. "Besides, how did you know I was Senju?"

"Easy. Madara talks about you and your brother a lot." Sokra answered. "Your Tobirama, right?"

Tobirama nodded. Izuna took the silence as a chance to say, "Wait, are you the one Madara said would be coming to 'check in on us'?"

"I believe so," Sokra said. "He told me to make sure you two hadn't killed each other yet."

"Why would I kill him?" Izuna asked. "He's one of my friends."

Tobirama blinked, surprised. "Madara clearly didn't know that, then…" Sokra retorted slyly, eyes glowing. "Anyhow, can you two cook?"

Izuna shrugged. "Not him, but I kinda can."

Sokra grabbed the boys elbows and drug them down the hallway. He hummed as they entered the kitchen and released them. "Tobirama, sit." He pulled out a chair and pointed at it. Tobirama did as told, somewhat scared of the blonde man. "Izuna, c'mere."

"Yeah?"

Sokra shoved a cookbook into Izuna's hands. "Find something to make."

Izuna looked at the book. "This is…cakes?"

"For Madara's birthday."

Izuna blinked. "Birthday…?"

"I didn't get him something last year." Sokra admitted. "I told him I'd make him a cake and get you two to help."

Tobirama nodded slowly. "He liked white chocolate, doesn't he? Well, more then normal chocolate. Its his favorite."

Izuna glanced at the elder boy. "How do you know this when I don't?"

Tobirama shrugged. "I assumed you knew. Hashirama told me,"

"Oh." Izuna replied. "Well, then that makes sense."

"Hm? How come?"

Izuna smirked. "Because Hashirama's Secret Valentine left him a note saying so,"

"What?"

"Remember that thing the school was doing last year and the year before on Valentine's Day?" Tobirama nodded. "Well, the first year Hashirama and Madara both did it for each other, and last year Madara left him a note saying 'I like white chocolate better, but thanks anyways' and signed it."

"Ah, right."

Sokra raised an eyebrow. "Sounds like these two are getting closer and closer."

Izuna frowned. "Or farther and farther."

Tobirama nodded. "Yeah…"

"How come?" Sokra asked.

"Kuzan." Izuna replied.

Sokra chuckled. "That bastard's still trying to get Madara?"

"GOT." Izuna corrected. "They've been going out, and I thought it was only to make Hashirama jealous-at least for Madara- but now I can't even tell. And Madara hasn't called me for, like, 2 days and I'm worried."

Sokra patted his shoulder. "Don't be. Madara can take care of himself, trust me."

Izuna smiled. Tobirama shook his head, amused at these two lunatics.


End file.
